Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and digital-to-analog converters (DACs) may be implemented using, e.g., resistors, current generators or capacitors.
Arrangements including capacitors may represent an option if high linearity (e.g., a number of bits in excess of 13) is desirable and/or if avoiding calibration is held to be advantageous, e.g., in order to save time and reduce cost associated with testing, or for other reasons, e.g., because calibration can be difficult in some cases.